


About Death and Flowers

by aerlinniel



Category: French Revolution RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Angst, French Revolution, History, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:33:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerlinniel/pseuds/aerlinniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is for you, mum" I said quietly as I showed my once alive mother the flowers that I had gotten this morning. "I brought you your favourites" I then whispered as I got closer to her and deposited them right in front of the coffin. Robespierre fanfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Death and Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got the copy that I ordered of "Fatal Purity" and I must say that I got the idea of writing something like this when I was reading through the very first chapter, more specifically after I had read the part where the death of Robespierre's mother is described. Well, I guess that there are inaccuracies in here and several things that are purely out of my fantasy, but I hope that you enjoy this nonetheless (I'm sorry for any inaccuracies too).

                I was just standing there, staring at the coffin where my dead mother now laid. Besides me were my two sisters, who were crying loudly and hugging each other, and on the other corner of the room was my father, looking at the coffin with a strange expression on his face. The room was full of family and relatives, some of who were talking to each other and looking at the coffin that was situated in the middle of the room with not so sad expressions on their faces. They had all given us their condolences already, but it was doubtful that most of them had really meant it, judging by their expressions.

 

                I clenched my fist for a moment, feeling anger rise inside me. I hadn’t been able to do anything! I hadn’t been able to do anything to save mum! I had just been as happy as I had been every other day, thinking that everything would turn out alright and that her sickness was just a normal and not too important one, not wanting to realise the truth that had always be there. I hadn’t done anything! I hadn’t been able to…!

 

I suddenly became aware of the hot tears that were still falling from my eyes, and it was only then when I realise that I was crying. I tried to wipe the tears off with the right sleeve of the slightly formal jacket that I was currently wearing, but the tears wouldn’t stop falling. I looked around the room, finding everything blurry. The coffin was still in the middle of the room, and there were several flowers lying beside it. I looked at my right hand and stared at the bunch of flowers that I had gathered just for this, knowing that it was now time to deposit them besides the other ones and to say a final goodbye before the whole funerary service started.

 

I slowly walked towards the open coffin where my mother was at. She was dressed with her best clothes and looked almost as if she was just sleeping, as if she was going to wake up any moment and tell all the people in the room that she was alive. I closed my eyes and just opened them again when I was right in front of her.

 

“This is for you, mum” I said quietly as I showed my once alive mother the flowers that I had gotten this morning. “I brought you your favourites” I then whispered as I got closer to her and deposited them right in front of the coffin, besides the other flowers that had been brought.

 

I looked at her sleeping expression, which looked dormant and peaceful, not managing to bring myself to say the words that I had prepared before with my father’s recommendations. Tears suddenly started to flow down quicker than before, and it was then when I knew that I wouldn’t be able to stand this much longer. I wept loudly as I suddenly pulled forwards and hugged her unresponsive and cold body that was so similar to a sleeping state. Almost as if she was going to wake up any moment and tell all of the people in the room that she was alive.

 

"Please don't go mum" I muttered quietly "Please don't go...!" I repeated again as I continued in this position.

 

People in the room continued crying while some other discreetly talked to each other. My father continued staring at me with a quizzical look on his face. My sisters cried as they hugged each other. I was just standing there, staring at the coffin where my dead mother now laid.


End file.
